Bus stop
by White Dog 2
Summary: Kai and Tyson are waiting for the bus. [Best Summary Award, here I come]


**A/N:** I should be doing a school project right now, but hey, I'll leave it for the night before. I work best under pressure. LOL

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything

**Warning:** shonen-ai

**Pairing:** Tyka

(O)

Tyson and Kai were waiting for the bus.

The Japanese yawned and stretched hugely, leaning against the cool glass of the bus booth. The coldness penetrated his denim jacket, but he welcomed it as a reminder he had to stay awake. Max's birthday party had stretched a bit long last night. Tyson grinned and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Ok, so _he_ wouldn't wake up in time. Kai told the others to go ahead so he could drag the younger teen from bed and catch up with them later, since it was no reason for all of them to be late. Tyson opened his eyes. It was a beautiful morning. A bit cool and windy, but the spring sun was shining full force. Summer was on its way.

Tyson looked at Kai's leather clad back. The captain was standing with his arms crossed, and Tyson wasn't sure if it was because his hands were chilly or because he always did so. The streets of the suburb were totally isolated. Kai turned around, the sun shining straight on his face, and he narrowed his eyes, gazing in the direction where the bus should come sometime soon. Tyson admired the sharp, handsome silhouette of his captain, an idiotic grin nearly splitting his face. He thought he should say something soon. It wasn't like him to be quiet this long. It had been several _minutes_ since he last spoke.

"So," Tyson said, and Kai started a bit, glancing at the bluenette. "Did you see Hilary's outfit last night?" The girl had surprised Max by singing him a song as a present, and she had done it a lá Marilyn. The look on the blonde's face had been worth a million bucks when Hilary sat on his lap in a skimpy white evening dress and ruffled her boyfriend's hair while singing "My Heart belongs to Daddy". It was all the others could do not to laugh at the flustering, gaping American. Kai looked down and kicked a pebble off the street.

"I saw it," he said. It hadn't impressed him much. Not that Hilary hadn't looked stunning in it. She just wasn't Tyson. The dragon leaned forwards and winked.

"Come on, you can't tell me she didn't look hot in that dress!" he cackled. Kai straightened up and glanced at Tyson.

"I never thought you'd be the kind of person to like someone just because they're attractive," he said, looking down the road again. Tyson laughed and stood up, wandering to his captain.

"Who said anything about liking? I just said she looked hot in it," he noted, kicking a pebble himself. Kai looked in the distance.

"I mean," Tyson said, "Some people might find _you_ pretty good-looking, but that doesn't mean they like you." Something in those words upset Kai, and he couldn't bring himself to look at his team-mate. He had no idea what Tyson meant with that comment. Somehow he suddenly felt like the whole morning was ruined.

"Because they don't know you, ya know?" Tyson continued. _Oh_. Kai felt like a small weight had fallen off his chest, and turned his head an inch in Tyson's direction, but not looking at the bluenette.

"Do you like me?" Kai asked. Tyson blinked for a few seconds, a bit surprised by the question, but then his face melted into a grin.

"Yeah, I do. Pretty weird, huh? With all those things you say to me, I still like you. Hah hah!" he chuckled a bit awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. The corner of Kai's mouth lifted slightly.

"Hnh. It's called honesty. People aren't honest enough to you, Tyson. That's why you appreciate it so much," he said. Tyson smiled and looked down at his sneakers, drawing circles on the ground. _Wow. I wonder if he likes me, too?_ He glanced at his captain's profile, but changed his mind on asking after all. He sighed deeply. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Ask me," the Russian said. Tyson looked up in surprise and blinked. "Huh?"

"Ask me if I like you," Kai said.

"Well, do you like me?" Tyson asked.

"Yes," Kai answered. Tyson felt his cheeks heat up and smiled like an idiot, pressing his face down. _Oh wow. He likes me. We like each other. He, like, respects me as an equal. He doesn't see me as a kid after all!_ Tyson couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. He knew his face was probably darker, and looked away, rubbing his neck. A few minutes went by, and the mood was surprisingly natural and easy. Tyson decided to get some more.

"Why do you like me?" the Japanese asked suddenly. Kai glanced at him, cocking a grey brow.

"Begging for compliments?" he asked. Tyson grinned and nodded. Kai smirked and looked up.

"I seem to be suffering from a memory loss," he murmured. Tyson frowned playfully and gave Kai's arm a soft punch. "Kai, I'm serious!" he complained. After musing for a while in what seemed like extremely good nature, the captain looked into the horizon again, showing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"You're honest. It may not be completely conscious, but you are. You're patient. You're strong." With every word Tyson's grin stretched broader, but suddenly his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Hold on a sec. _Patient?_ That's the last thing I expected out of your mouth!" he said. Kai turned to Tyson, looking serious.

"Not with things. With people," he said quietly, "With me." Tyson blushed again and smiled.

"Um, yeah. I mean, it's their loss," he mumbled. Tyson finally got eye contact with Kai, staring into those dark, scarlet pools, and felt like he couldn't hold Kai's gaze much longer. His eyes sunk to Kai's nose instead. _Even his nose is perfect_.

"I don't know if it's the novelty of liking someone…" Kai murmured and leaned closer. Their lips touched gently, and Tyson finally got to feel the warmth and softness of Kai's lips against his. He heard a painfully loud humming in his ears, and the wind intensified, spanking their unprotected faces, but their lips didn't part. It was beautiful, intense. Then the wind toned down, and the humming faded out. Suddenly Tyson's eyes snapped open. He saw the license plate in the distance. He broke off and ran in the street after the bus.

"No, wait, come back! Come back, we're gonna be late! Aah!" he yelled, but the already tiny-looking bus turned around a corner, and was gone. Tyson stopped and stood there in the middle of the street, limp and desperate, letting out a disbelieving wail. The timing! Kai smiled inwardly at his team-mate and walked to the bus booth, looking at the schedule. He smirked.

"Don't worry. There'll be another one in a while," Kai called out. Tyson slouched to him.

"Oh yeah? When?" the Japanese muttered.

"Forty minutes," Kai answered. Tyson's eyes widened in shock.

"Forty min,-!" Kai pulled the bluenette close and kissed him gently, cutting off the protest. Tyson's arms soon coiled around Kai's neck and he kissed him back tenderly. As they broke off, Tyson was beet-red again.

"F-forty minutes. Okay, s-sounds good," he stuttered a bit weakly, leaning his head against Kai's chest. Kai nuzzled the soft, midnight bangs. He wouldn't mind if the bus never came…

"Kai?"

"Mm?"

"Does your watch have an alarm?"

"Yes." Tyson looked up, his face glowing. "Good." Kai smirked and leaned down into another kiss.

**The End**


End file.
